One book to live
by Ariel-taisho-sama
Summary: Aria heart is a normal teenage girl who just wants to be loved. When she finds a totally blank Twilight book. She opens it and becomes a part of TWILIGHT.
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if what you dreamed came true? What would happen if you were transported into a book, only for the span of the book, and had to find love?

What if the book was Twilight?

I actually read a fanfic about this and was inspired to write mine own.

It will be nothing like the other one but will kinda follow the same plot.

Please read and comment if you think this will work out!


	2. My older brother!

I had always been interested in the macabre, I loved to study the paranormal, vampires, werewolves, demons, ghosts, witches; so when I got a call to be an extra in the twilight movie, I jumped.

I was to be playing one of the volturi, I think the one who can break bonds, or strengthen them. I don't remember her name. Anyway…. I forgot what I was going to say.

So I had started reading the series, mostly because I hadn't. The first book was blank, I mean there was nothing in it. Words, captions, not even an author's note. The only thing there was; was on the cover.

"_To the girl who found this, may your dreams come true."_ I had stared at it in curiosity. I had never heard of this. So I set it down and started fantasizing about my favorite character from the movie (I have it at home!). Jasper, the empathy, the careful one, I loved him so much!

When I looked at the clock, it was 10:30 at night. I rolled my eyes and then crawled into my bed. I closed my eyes and was fast asleep.

"Aria" Someone called in the distance.

"Aria!" Someone yelled right next to my ear. I balled my fist and launched a punch. Someone caught it and started laughing.

"well Jake, she certainly doesn't like you." I opened my eyes and looked around. There were a couple of Native Americans watching me closely.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I shouted. They all laughed.

"Aria, be nice to your older brother." The same voice said. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have a brother." I said. The boy with long hair laughed.

"Not until you were adopted." He said. My eyes widened.

"I'm adopted?" I asked weakly. "What had happened to my family? Where were they?

"Yep, I'm your older brother, Jacob Black." Said the boy with long hair. I nearly fainted, THE Jacob Black was my older bro! CUE FANGIRL!

I blinked.

He blinked.

"Soooo."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Where is our home?" I asked. He laughed and stood up. He motioned for me to follow and stupidly I didn't realize, I was in a pickup truck. I slammed into the door and groaned. I opened the door, took a step out, not feeling any ground, and landed on my face in a mud puddle.

I heard someone laugh and saw Jake. I narrowed my eyes and stood up. I sighed. "Now I have to take a shower." I said.

"It blends with your hair." Jake said. "And your skin." I nodded absent mindedly. I blinked after a minute.

"Um, Jake, what color I my hair, and skin?" I asked. He looked at me like I was retarded.

"You hair is midnight black, and your skin is a mud color." He said. I rolled my eyes. Well, I guess I was going to look Indian. He walked me to a red house and opened the door, gripping my arm to make sure I didn't fall again.

Billy Black rolled into the living room and saw me. "Jacob Black, What happened to your sister?" He asked. Jake snorted.

"She didn't realize she is in the pickup and slammed into it, and then fell out of the truck and landed in a mud puddle." He said. Billy broke out in chuckles.

"Well we need to get her showered and changed. We are heading to Charlie's, then to the school to get her registered." Jake looked confused.

"She's not going to school on the rez?" He asked.

Billy opened his mouth to answer when there was a knock on the door.


	3. UPDATE!

UPDATE:

For all those who are following my stories on here, I am going to write them on Quizazz.

Here is the link to my profile. I haven't started them yet. I am working on a few out fits and character looks.

.com/26054426

see you there!

Thanks,

Ariel, or Kira, or Tyjah.


End file.
